


Last Dance

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Two people dance in a bar near closing time.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : any, any/any,   
> You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
> You're as sweet as strawberry wine  
> You're as warm as a glass of brandy  
> And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time  
> (Tennessee Whiskey, by Chris Stapleton)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/867359.html?thread=105832991#t105832991

It's almost closing time on a weekday night in Washington DC. Consequently, the bar is all but deserted, save for two bartenders who really want to go home and two remaining patrons. Both of whom have left half a drink at their table, the one that's near the dance floor, the one that they're not sitting at. 

Instead, they're on the dance floor, bodies pressed close together and Nick is holding one of Ellie's hands in his, has them resting over his heart. His other hand is low on her back, just high enough to be proper, while her hand is between his shoulder blades, tracing little patterns. Nick's eyes are fixed on her face and he's smiling down at her, the same way that she's smiling up at him. 

Which does not explain why she tilts her head and says, "We should probably get going." 

"What?" Nick drags the word out into at least four syllables. "And there I thought you liked all this cowboy music." 

Ellie quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, so this is why you put Chris Stapleton on the jukebox? Trying to charm me?" 

"Baby, I don't need music to charm you." He knows he sounds full of himself, just like he knows from the way that she rolls her eyes that she's finding it more funny than annoying. 

He also knows it's true. 

"Not exactly as smooth as Tennessee whiskey there," she quips, quoting from the song they're currently dancing to. 

"Ok, you got me." He shrugs, takes a chance and moves his hand ever so slightly lower. "What can I say... I just wanted to dance with you." 

"Well, we're not really dancing... More swaying." 

He chuckles at that, because he loves how she never lets him get the last word. "I happen to be excellent at swaying," he informs her archly. "As well as many other moves..." 

"Oh really?" Her eyes gleam in the dim light of the bar. "Is that so?" 

"It is. If you really want to get out of here, I could show you one or two..." 

Ellie's grin is bright enough to dazzle him, and he can't quite blame the light headed feeling that washes over him on the one and a half beers he's consumed. "I thought you'd never ask," she says and hand in hand they make their way off the dance floor and head home. 

He shows her more than a move or two but then, he always was an over-achiever.


End file.
